A Kiss On The Cheek
by CarVie16
Summary: Takes place during the events of the first movie. Five times Evie kissed Carlos on the cheek and the one time Carlos kissed Evie on the cheek. (Platonic or romantic depends on your perspective)
1. Isle of the Lost

**I've read so many FanFiction stories, but there was one theme that I see quite frequently. "Five times... and the one time..." I thought maybe I'd give it a shot. I also want to get "One Night, One Secret" out of my system by writing something I'm actually comfortable with. I'm just not the kind of author who likes to write smutty, M-rated stories with adulterated themes. I prefer to keep things between PG and PG-13.**

 **Platonic or romantic depends on your perspective.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

After stealing, vandalizing, and wrecking havoc all over the Isle of the Lost, along with some singing and dancing, the four descendants - Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos - received news from Mal's mother, Maleficent, that they've been chosen to go to school at Auradon Prep. They returned to Bargain Castle so Maleficent can explain her plan. Her plan was for them to steal Fairy God Mother's wand and free all the villains. They refused at first, but in the end, they had no choice.

The horn of a limo was heard from outside, which meant it was time for the teenagers to go. While Maleficent takes Mal to the balcony for one more mother-daughter moment, or her version of it, the rest of the descendant finish packing up.

With his mother's back turned, Carlos sneaks out to join his "friends". After turning a corner, he ends up bumping into Evie.

"Oops! My bad," said Carlos.

"Why the rush?" asked Evie. Noticing the bag in his hand, she realizes what he's up to. "You're coming with us, aren't you? Against your mother's orders?"

"Well, disobeying my mother is being bad, and that's what I want to be," said Carlos.

"Oh, you are a bad boy, Carlos," replied Evie, feeling like a proud parent. "Besides, I couldn't possibly go to Auradon without you. You're my first friend."

"And you're okay with that term?" asked Carlos.

"Just because we're villains, doesn't mean we can't have friends," said Evie.

"'Friend'. I never really thought I'd ever have one," said Carlos.

"A guy as bad and savvy as you are, I'm surprised you never had a friend before," said Evie.

"Yeah, if you've known me for your entire life, you'd understand why," said Carlos.

Evie could see the sorrow in Carlos' eyes. She knows she's not supposed to feel sympathy, but that's exactly what she's feeling. Villain or not, Carlos deserved friends. Even though they only met a few days ago, she grew fond of him for who he is. He's smart, witty, and she finds his shy nature adorable.

Evie did what she thought was right and put her arms around Carlos. The son of Cruella de Vil felt strange. He has never hugged or been hugged before. Yet, he found this experience to be comforting.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Carlos.

"Friends hug, don't they?" replied Evie. "Don't expect them to be coming all the time."

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Carlos.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you," said Evie. "How do I look?"

"Um, why are you asking me that?" asked Carlos.

"My mom wants me to find a prince. I wanna be sure I look beautiful enough to capture one's attention," said Evie. "I thought maybe I'd see things from a guy's perspective. So, do I look pretty?"

"You look more than pretty. You're, like, the fairest of them all," said Carlos.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Evie, feeling touched.

"If I was lying, I'd sound like I don't care," said Carlos. "Do I sound like I don't care?"

"You most certainly don't," replied Evie with a big smile on her face.

To Carlos' surprise, Evie leans closer and plants her lips on his cheek. He could his cheeks heating up. He feels like this every time he gets embarrassed in public, but this was different. Not only did his cheeks feel like they're burning, but his heart was racing. One hand was touching the spot where he was kissed, while his other hand touched his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"Are you blushing?" asked Evie.

"W-w-w-wh-what? I d-don't know wh-what you're saying," stuttered Carlos.

"Uh, your cheeks are turning a bit red, and I'm pretty sure it's not lipstick," said Evie. "Your mother never kissed you on the cheek before?"

"No hugs. No kisses. No bedtime stories. No nothin'," replied Carlos.

"You poor thing," said Evie, actually feeling bad for him.

"Your mom?" asked Carlos.

"No nothin' either. Just make-up tips," answered Evie.

"You poor thing," said Carlos, simultaneously mocking her tone and showing sympathy.

Evie laughed a little in amusement. Carlos laughed along.

"Oh, God, you two are sickeningly gross."

The reaction came from Maleficent's daughter, who was standing not too far from them.

"If you two are done exchanging histories with parents, we have to go," said Mal.

And so, the Descendants head outside and board the limo. Cruella chases Carlos, but the boy outruns her, tosses his things in the trunk, and enters the limo with Evie. The driver starts driving towards Auradon. After seeing shelves full of sweet treats, Jay and Carlos started digging in. It made Mal roll her eyes in disgust. A container full of blue lollipops captured Evie's attention, so she started chowing down as well.

Mal finds a remote and pushes the button, which opens the window to the driver's seat. When Evie turns around and looks at what's ahead, she saw that the car was heading for the damaged bridge.

"Look!" she exclaimed, capturing her fellow VKs' attention.

"It's a trap!" yelled Carlos.

All four VKs learned towards each other as they screamed in fear, afraid that the limo will crash into the lake and they'll all meet their end. However, they didn't. When they opened their eyes and looked. They can see the limo crossing a golden glowing bridge. They were truly amazed. They have never seen anything like it before.

"It must be magic," guessed Evie.

While Mal questions the driver about the magical barrier, Evie and Carlos noticed that they're holding each other's hands. Before Jay can notice, they let go of each other, trying to avoid eye contact, feeling embarrassed.

After crossing the magical bridge, the VKs just sat down, relaxed, and ate while they waited for the limo to arrive at Auradon Prep. While Mal takes her time plotting and Jay continued to eat some sweets, Evie and Carlos constantly glance at each other. Every time Carlos looks at Evie, he thinks about the kiss she planted on his cheek. Every time Evie looks at Carlos, she thinks about how red he looked after she kissed his cheek.

 **Well, that's the first time. Hope this was a good start.**


	2. Runt Of The Litter

**In this chapter, the Evie/Carlos moment takes place after the VKs' failed attempt to steal Fairy God Mother's wand the first time. It's short, but it's not meant to be long. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please (Anything but "update please")**

 **Oh, and special thanks to the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: 21stCenturyDragonRider, Mellow girl, starflight34**

After failing to steal Fairy God Mother's wand from the museum, the four descendants returned to Jay and Carlos' dorm. They were all bummed that they didn't succeed. Mal, however, was more than just upset. She was furious. So furious that she picked up a phone from Jay's bed and threw across the room. The phone hits a wall and breaks.

"Hey, I just stole that," said Jay.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Mal. "Thanks to you, our parents' reign is delayed."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find another way," said Carlos.

"Shut up, Carlos," said an agitated Mal.

Evie approaches her "friend" and started gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Okay, M, you need to calm down," said Evie.

Mal swats Evie's arms off her shoulders and sits down, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to calm herself down.

"So, uh, no one gonna thank me for saving our lives?" asked Carlos.

"You already said, 'You're welcome'," replied Mal sarcastically.

"Hey, if those alarms stayed on, they'd know someone tried to rob them. Considering it happened the same day we showed up here, they'd connect the dots and we'd be sent back to the Isle," said Carlos.

"Thank you," said Jay sarcastically. "Happy now?"

"Just go play your game," said Mal, dissing Carlos.

Carlos shrugs his shoulders before returning to his video game. He turns on the monitor and picks up the control sticks. He started punching and ducking. While Mal and Jay lie around, Evie decided to check on Carlos' game.

"That looks kinda fun, actually," said Evie.

Carlos didn't say anything. He just focused on his game. Evie noticed that he has a troubled look on his face.

"Something wrong?" asked Evie.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Carlos. "Now, go away. I'm trying to concentrate."

Instead of leaving Carlos alone, Evie stands in front of him, blocking the monitor.

"Hey, I'm about die," said Carlos.

"Would you forget about your game for a moment and tell me what's up with you?" said Evie. "We're friends, remember? I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter if we're heroes or villains. Friends look out for each other."

Carlos looks over his shoulder at Mal and Jay for a moment. He looks back t Evie. With a soft voice, he says, "I just feel like a runt sometimes."

"What do you mean?" asked Evie.

"The way Mal and Jay treat me. It's one of the reasons I never had friends before," said Carlos.

"What do you mean, 'the way they treat you'?" asked Evie.

"Like a child," answered Carlos. "Scaring me with dog noises. Shouting at me like a child who's late for class. It's like everyone's trying to be my mom."

"Well, you are the youngest among us," said Evie. "We're all 16. You're only 14."

"And that's the problem," said Carlos. "Just because I'm the youngest, does that mean you guys have to treat me any way you want?"

Evie caresses Carlos' cheek with her finger and says, "I would never treat you like that."

"Sorry," apologized Carlos.

"I can't blame you," said Evie. "Look, forget about how Mal and Jay treat you. They're just doing what they do best. Being bad. Me? I may be bad, but at least I know how to treat a friend."

"Unless I make you mad, right?" asked Carlos nervously.

"Oh, definitely," replied Evie, nodding. "But so far, all you've done is make me smile, and laugh, and..."

"And what?" asked Carlos.

Evie sighs. "Never mind. It's... something I can't really explain. Point is that if you ever need to talk to someone who's not gonna yell at you or punch you in the gut, I'm your girl."

Carlos started looking down as his smile grew wider and his cheeks started to heat up.

"You're blushing again," said Evie, noticing.

"I don't know why I am," said Carlos, laughing in between words.

"Well, your face wouldn't be turning red unless you're either angry, stressed, or embarrassed," said Evie. "You're neither of those things."

"I'm more a tech expert than an emotional expert, so I really have no clue why I feel like this," said Carlos.

"I think maybe it's because you're glad to have a friend. You're just shy to admit how good it really feels," guessed Evie.

"Look at you. Speaking like a psychologist," said Carlos.

"What's a psychologist?" asked Evie, not understanding what it means.

"Uh, never mind," said Carlos. "Can I get back to my game now?"

"Sure," said Evie.

Evie steps aside and walks towards Mal, but not before planting a quick kiss on Carlos' cheek. Evie looks over her shoulder and saw Carlos touching the cheek she kissed. She can see him blushing again and it made her giggle silently. She feels bad for messing with him, but it also made her sort of glad since she is being a bit mischievous.

 **That's the second time Evie did it. Only three more to go.**


	3. Tears and Chocolate

**Here's the new chapter. Honestly, I'm loving this. I hope you do, too.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

When Ben revealed that his "girlfriend", Audrey, will be by his side during the coronation, very close to Fairy God Mother, Mal plans to create a love spell that will make Ben fall in love with him. If she can be his girlfriend, she can stand next to him as Fairy God Mother brings out her magic wand, giving her the opportunity to steal it.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos head to Auradon Prep's kitchen to make some cookies that will be mixed with Mal's love spell. They found all the ingredients needed, except for one: One Tear of Human Sadness. Jay assumed all tears are the same, but Evie explains to him scientifically the differences between an emotional tear and a reflex tear, which surprised her friends.

Lonnie shows up unexpectedly to tell Mal that all the girls want her to do their hair. Seeing what they were making, Lonnie offered to help. She adds chocolate chips as she asks if their parents ever made them cookies. The sad looks on the VKs' faces made Lonnie realize that their parents don't love them.

"Oh, how awful," said Lonnie, feeling sympathy for them.

She puts her hand on Mal's in a comforting manner as one tear of sadness rains from her eye. Noticing this, Mal scoops the tear on her finger and immediately drops it in the batter. She and her friends then ushered Lonnie out of the kitchen so they can continue in secret.

"Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven," ordered Mal.

"Yes, ma'am," said Evie.

The boys grabbed the cookie sheet while Evie prepares the oven. Mal pours a few scoops of cookie batter on the sheet before Carlos placed it in the oven. Evie turns it on. All they have to do now was wait.

Evie was looking at herself in her mother's magic mirror, until she noticed something. It was Carlos, eating some chocolate chips. However, he wasn't smiling. He was sad. She decided to approach him.

Evie picks up one chocolate chip and pops it in her mouth.

"Delicious," said Evie. "Makes the cupcakes at my birthday party seem like trash in comparison."

Carlos didn't say anything. He kept the sad look on his face as he slowly ate more chocolate chips. Evie was about to ask what's wrong with him, until she remembered what happened when Lonnie was in the room. The look on Carlos' face is the same look they all put on when they thought about their parents.

Evie puts her hand over Carlos' and says, "Our parents are evil. They're not supposed to be saints."

"I know," said Carlos. "It's just... a mother who treats me like a servant. No friends. Growing up wasn't easy."

"My mother and I were banished by Maleficent and I had to spend years all by myself," said Evie. "I was lucky to still have my sanity."

"You know about sanity, but you don't what the word 'psychology' means?" asked Carlos.

"Actually, I just learned it. Psychology is the science of mind and behavior," said Evie.

"You're getting smarter, really," said Carlos. "That explanation about tears, something tells me you've had a scientist inside you all this time."

Evie giggles in embarrassment. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing you helped me with the black box that punched a hole in the barrier," said Carlos. "Takes a really smart person to figure it out."

Evie laughs in embarrassment again as she started to blush.

"Looks like you're blushing now," said Carlos.

"Well, only because I'm flattered," said Evie.

There was a brief silence in the room as Carlos continued to eat more chocolate chips.

"Look, Carlos, everyone in this room had a rough childhood," said Evie. "But maybe after we steal the wand, maybe your mom will finally have a reason to treat you like her son."

"I doubt it, but... fingers crossed," said Carlos, crossing his fingers.

"Same here," said Evie. "My mom get really testy if she doesn't get what she wants. I'd hate to her upset."

"You know, I came here not because I wanted to steal the wand and make mom proud. I only came here just to get away from her," said Carlos. "I know your mom isn't mother-of-the-year material, but at least she loves you."

"In her own way," replied Evie with a fake smile.

"My mom doesn't love me at all," said Carlos sadly.

A tear falls down from Carlos' eye and runs down his face. Evie notices this and scoops it in her finger. It was a tear of human sadness, alright. This made Evie feel all the more bad for Carlos. What she went through growing up was terrible, but she thinks what Carlos went through was worse. At least her mother didn't order her around 24/7. Carlos' mother, on the other hand, saw Carlos as more of a servant than a son.

For some reason, Evie felt the need to lean closer towards Carlos. She kisses him on the cheek, but this time, longer than usual. Carlos' cheeks turned redder within ever passing second. When Evie's lips parted from the boy's face, she can see how flushed he seems.

"Is this gonna a thing between us?" asked Carlos. "I feel sad, you talk to me, and cover my cheek with lipstick just to make me feel better?"

"Well, what are friends for?" replied Evie.

The oven dings, which means that the cookies are finished.

"Evie, mittens," ordered Mal.

"Yes, ma'am," said Evie, following her order.

While Evie grabs the mittens, Carlos once again wonders about the kiss on the cheek he received. Having a friend was already strange to him, but this sign of affection is something different. He doesn't know if he'll get used to this, but if that's what Evie wants to do, he might as well let her do it whenever she feels like it.

 **That's the third time Evie did it. Only two more to go.**


	4. To Be Evil or To Live Happy

**Remember the sad montage before Family Day? Mal making the anti-love potion. Evie looking at the B+ on her examination paper. Carlos petting Dude. Jay looking at his Tourney trophy. That's the moment we all knew that the VKs were loving life in Auradon and they weren't sure they wanted to be bad anymore. I thought I'd add a little scene that takes place before that.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Boris Yeltsin, starflight34, and 21stCenturyDragonRider for reviewing the previous chapter.**

After a fiery, nerve-racking video chat with their parents, as a Family Day gift from Fairy God Mother, the four villain kids are more than determined to get the job done.

The night afterwards, they regroup in Jay and Carlos' dorm to discuss their plan for the coronation. After the discussion was over, Evie catches Mal looking at a certain page in her spellbook. It says, "How To Break A Love Spell."

"M, you wanna break Ben's love spell?" asked Evie.

"Yeah," said Mal. "You know... after."

Evie gives Mal a look that says she doesn't understand why.

"I've just been thinking," said Mal. "When the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little bit extra... cruel."

Evie could tell that something was bothering Mal. Before she could say anything, Mal gets up and leaves the dorm to got the kitchen to get started on the antidote. Evie watched her friend walk away with a worried look on her face.

Carlos sits down with Evie with Dude in his arms.

"I know what you're thinking," said Carlos. "Mal is in love with Ben and she doesn't want to break the love spell."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking," said Evie.

"You're not gonna stop her?" asked Carlos.

"You know Mal. She can do whatever she wants to do," said Evie. "But don't you see what this means?"

"I think I do," said Carlos.

"Mal is learning to love," said Evie. "Being in love is a big no in becoming truly evil, but Mal doesn't even seem to be fighting it. In fact, I don't she even wants to."

"Like you with Doug," said Carlos.

Evie seemed a little stunned, caught off guard by what Carlos said.

"I see the way you look at him. It's hard not to notice," said Carlos with a smile.

Evie laughed a little, feeling embarrassed.

"Can I say something crazy?" asked Carlos.

"What is it?" replied Evie.

"I like it here. Living in Auradon," said Carlos. "And I think you do, too."

Evie looks away from Carlos, when she did, she smiles. She knows that he's right. Auradon was more than she expected. Between the food, the hospitality, and meeting a nice guy like Doug, she can't deny that she's beginning to love living in Auradon.

She looks back at Carlos and says, "Well, Auradon does have its charm."

"It certainly does," agreed Carlos. "I did tell you that I came her just to get away from my mother. It's the best choice I've made in my entire life. My freedom may be limited, but at least I'm free to see who I really am. I'm not just some school nerd with cynophobia. You know what that means, right?"

"Phobia means fear, and since you're afraid, or used to be afraid, of dogs, cynophobia means fear of dogs," replied Evie.

Carlos pets Dude and says, "This little guy's made my time here worth it. Well, him and playing Tourney."

"He's a good boy, isn't he?" said Evie, petting Dude.

"He sure is," said Carlos. "Now, I can't believe I was ever afraid of dogs."

"I'm sure Jay's gonna miss making dog noises at you," said Evie.

"I know I'm not gonna miss that," said Carlos, emphasizing "not".

"You're not really up for this, are you?" asked Evie. "Coronation Day?"

"I don't know, really," said Carlos. "I'm having a great time here, and after we do this, it'll the Isle of the lost all over again. Carlos de Vil, slave of Cruella de Vil."

"You really doubt that she'll treat you better afterwards, don't you?" guessed Evie.

"It's the only thought that's keeping me from being excited about Coronation Day," said Carlos. "You?"

"I don't know really know," said Evie. "I want my mom to be proud of me, but..."

Evie didn't continue. She hangs her head as she once again turns away from Carlos. It was because she can feel her eyes beginning to build up with tears and she didn't want him to see her cry. One tear rains down her face and Carlos can see it. He scoops the tear with his finger and looks at it for a while. He can tell that Evie is torn between her happiness and desire to make her mom proud.

Carlos puts his hand on Evie's shoulder and says, "Hey, whether or not we enjoy what's going to happen after we get the wand, at least we have each other's backs."

Evie started wiping the tears from her eyes as she looks at Carlos. She sees his hand still on her shoulder. She responds by putting her hand over his.

"I'm really glad I met you," said Evie with a smile.

Carlos smiles. "And I'm glad I met you."

Evie leans closer and gives Carlos another quick kiss on the cheek. Once again, the son of Cruella de Vil blushes in response and touches the cheek where he received the kiss. Evie had to silently giggle at the sight of this.

"Well, goodnight," said Evie.

Evie gets up and heads for the door.

"Goodnight," said Carlos.

Evie smiles at Carlos one more time before leaving the room.

 **I have to be honest. My eyes were starting to water while I was writing. That's how much I love writing this. I just hope you love it, too. Leave a review and tell me, please.**


	5. Motivation

**Do you remember Family Day?**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to 21stCenturyDragonRider, starflight34, and Boris Yeltsin for reviewing the previous chapter.**

After the fiasco on Family Day involving Queen Leah, Chad, and a bottle of sleeping perfume, not to mention the aftermath incident with Jane and Mal's spellbook, the four villain kids are more than motivated to steal Fairy God Mother's wand and help their parents take over Auradon. All that was left is to wait for the day of Ben's coronation, which was the following day.

The following evening, Carlos was alone in his dorm playing video games. Jay was out to do some stealing, which means it was just Carlos and Dude for the remainder of the night until curfew. Carlos was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He opens the door and sees Evie.

"Hey," greeted Carlos.

"Hey," greeted Evie.

"What are you doing here? Do we have another meeting?" asked Carlos.

"No," said Evie.

"So, why are you here?" asked Carlos.

"I just... I just wanted to see you," said Evie.

"Well, come in," said Carlos.

Evie enters the dorm and sits down.

"I got some chocolate under my pillow. You want some?" offered Carlos.

"Sure," said Evie.

Carlos grabs a chocolate bar and throws it at Evie. Evie opens it and takes a bite.

"Tastes good," said Evie.

"Honestly, the food here is amazing," said Carlos. "Really hope our parents don't take it away after they take over Auradon."

"I'm with you there," said Evie, talking while chewing. "But I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait either," said Carlos, although the tone in his voice says otherwise.

Evie notices how Carlos sounds. She puts down the chocolate bar and swallows what's in her mouth before she spoke.

"You're lying," said Evie.

"W-w-what do you mean?" asked Carlos.

"You're not really excited for tomorrow," said Evie. "Let me guess. It's your mom."

Carlos stutters for a few seconds before silencing himself. He hangs his head and looks away, but he knew she was right.

"Our parents may not be role models, but at least they don't treat us like dirt like the kids here in Auradon," said Evie. "Do I have to remind you about what happened?"

"No, I remember it," said Carlos, flashing back to the Family Day disaster.

"Then you know why I'm looking forward to tomorrow," said Evie.

"I just think you're letting Chad get to you," said Carlos. "You shouldn't."

"He called me a gold digger and a cheater," reminded Evie.

"And you're not," said Carlos. "You met Doug, who, to a lot of kids, is a nerd, and befriended him. Don't forget that you passed your science exam without your magic mirror."

Evie still has an angry look on her face, thinking about Chad and how much she wanted to throw her fist into his mouth.

"You're no gold digger or cheater. You're smart, very smart, and really mature, more than Chad will ever be," said Carlos.

Evie drops her angry face and looks at Carlos, affected by his words. "You mean that?"

"Every word," said Carlos.

Evie begins to smile, feeling touched by Carlos' words.

"If anyone's a cheater, it's Chad. He asked you to do his homework," said Carlos.

"Jerk," added Evie.

"Biggest one in the land," said Carlos.

"You know, Chad never did say anything about you," said Evie. "He was saying bad things about me, and Mal, and Jay, but not you."

"Well, I never did anything to tick him off," said Carlos.

"Exactly. You never really did anything bad while we're here. The worst you've done is taunt that one guy you knocked down during the big game," said Evie.

"So, you're saying I'm not rotten at all?" asked Carlos.

Evie tilts her head and shoots a scowling look at Carlos.

"Well, we both know my EQ isn't really high," said Carlos.

"But your IQ is," said Evie. "You're well on your way to becoming a nerd instead of an intellectual villain."

"If you're trying to hurt my feelings, you're succeeding," said Carlos.

"Isn't that the point of being bad?" said Evie.

"I thought we were friends," said Carlos.

Carlos looks away from Evie and returns to his game. Seeing Carlos hurt was bringing both joy and shame to Evie. While she enjoyed making someone feel hurt, it doesn't delight her much if that someone is one of her closest friends.

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Evie.

"Evie, I think we already established that I'm more of a victim than a villain," said Carlos. "I already know I'm not all bad, as much as I hate to admit it."

"You say that like it's a good thing," said Evie, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't like how the Auradon kids treat us, but that still doesn't compare to the way my mother treats me," said Carlos.

"What do you prefer? Seeing your mom again or letting these Auradon punks treat us like garbage?" asked Evie.

"Honestly, I don't know," said Carlos. "The only reason I'm looking forward to tomorrow is to make Auradon pay for the way they treated my friends."

"You really care, don't you?" asked Evie.

"No one insults my best friend and gets away with it," said Carlos, sounding more serious than ever.

"And who would your best friend be?" asked Evie.

"Who else? You," said Carlos. "Mal is like an abusive big sister. Jay is like an annoying older brother. But you... you're..."

"I'm what?" asked Evie.

Not knowing what to say, Carlos drops his control sticks and gives Evie a hug, which confuses the daughter of Evil Queen.

"Okay, I did not see this coming," said Evie.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos, taking his arms off her. "I just thought actions speak louder than words."

"Well, the hug didn't really tell much," said Evie.

"Believe me, I wanted to punch Chad after he insulted you, but..." Carlos paused.

"You were scared of making a scene, too shy to stand up for us," guessed Evie.

Carlos hangs his head in shame. He's supposed to be bad, cruel, heartless, etc. However, he did nothing when Chad was lashing out on his friends. He just stood around and held Dude in his arms while Jay and Evie dealt with Chad.

"I guess I'm just more comfortable being the obedient little dog of this group," said Carlos. "Come to think of it, I don't do anything unless I'm told to. Not to mention I keep coming every time Mal calls... like a dog."

"Well, then you're our cute little dog," said Evie teasingly, petting Carlos like a dog.

"Stop it," said Carlos with an embarrassed smile on his face.

After taking her hand off Carlos, Evie says, "I think it's really sweet you're doing this for me."

"Is it wrong?" asked Carlos.

"It's called revenge, so... no," said Evie. "Don't disappoint me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Carlos.

Evie leans forward and gives Carlos a quick kiss on the cheek. The 14-year-old reacts the same way he always does. He blushes and touches the spot where she kissed him. He would try to avoid eye contact, but catches himself constantly glancing at his blue-haired friend. Once again, Evie smiles, finding his reaction adorable.

"What was that for... this time?" asked Carlos.

"Motivation," answered Evie.

A sheepish smile shows up on Carlos' face. Evie pinches Carlos in the cheek for added fun, which only makes his sheepish smile grow widers.

"Well, I should let you get back to your game," said Evie. "See your tomorrow."

"Evil dreams," said Carlos.

"You too," said Evie.

 **And that's the fifth time Evie kissed Carlos on the cheek. Only one more chapter. I think you can tell what's going to happen.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This has been fun to write and I would really appreciate some feedback.**


	6. Set It Off

**This is it. The final chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to 21stCenturyDragonRider, starflight34, and Boris Yeltsin for reviewing the previous chapter.**

At Ben's coronation, Mal had her chance to steal Fairy God Mother's wand and free her mother, but instead, she expresses her desire to be good to be with Ben. Evie, Jay, and Carlos felt the same way she does and chose to be good. Suddenly, Maleficent, having escaped from the Isle due to Jane's meddling with the wand, crashes the event, but Mal stands her ground and defeats her, transforming her into a lizard. This act of goodness and heroism by the villain kids further showed everyone in Auradon their desire to turn over a new leaf.

Afterwards, the students of Auradon Prep decided to throw a party in celebration of Ben's coronation and the defeat of Maleficent. It takes place at night at Castle Beast.

When the night finally comes, only one person was absent from the party. Carlos. Evie finds him hiding at the side of the castle with Dude in his arms.

"Hey," called Evie. "The party's about to get started. Why are you here?"

"I've just been thinking," said Carlos.

"About what?" asked Evie.

"About earlier," answered Carlos.

"We made the right choice, Carlos," said Evie. "Being bad isn't worth it if all it does is bring us misery. Being good makes us feel better about ourselves."

"I know that," said Carlos.

"So, why do you sound conflicted?" asked Evie.

"I'm not conflicted at all," said Carlos. "I just... I promised to get the job done for you, but I didn't. I chose to be good because I wanted to be. I was just worried if... you'd be ashamed of me."

Carlos hangs his head to avoid eye contact. Evie puts her hand on his cheek and lifts his face so he can look at her.

"I'm not ashamed of you at all," said Evie. "If anything, I'm proud of you, Carlos. I'd be disappointed if you chose to stay bad."

Carlos smiles in response.

"You really mean that?" asked Carlos.

"More than anything," said Evie with a smile. "I'm not going to walk down this path alone. Sure, I have Mal. I have Jay. But without you, I don't think I can or want to move forward."

"Sometimes, I have a hard time believing this," said Carlos. "You and me. Us being friends. I just feels so surreal."

Evie puts one arm around Carlos and pulls him closer. Her hair brushed against hers as she held him as close to her as possible. Carlos smiles again as he let himself melt into the hug. He leans on her shoulder while Evie gently pets him like a dog. This time, he didn't mind. His smile grew wider as she did.

"Proof enough for you that this is real?" asked Evie.

"I... I guess," said Carlos.

"You're gonna make a girl happy one day, you know that?" said Evie.

"You really think?" asked Carlos.

"What's not to like about you? You're smart. You're good. Not to mention adorable," said Evie, pinching Carlos' cheeks.

"You really think I'm adorable?" asked Carlos.

"If I wasn't telling the truth, I'd sound like I don't care," said Evie, quoting Carlos' words from the past. "Do I sound like I don't care?"

"No, you don't," said Carlos.

Evie puts her hand on Carlos' shoulder as the two started walking towards the party.

"Think we can actually do this?" asked Carlos. "Be good?"

"We had the wand in our grasps and we gave it up, not to mention we defied the big, bad Maleficent," said Evie. "I think we can handle it."

"Listening to everything Mal said at the coronation... I still can't wrap my head around that," said Carlos.

"Why? Is it because you're used to her being sarcastic and cruel?" guessed Evie.

"I've been on the receiving end of her evilness since we were children, so it's strange seeing like this," said Carlos.

"Give it time. Once you get used to it, you two will be as thick as thieves," said Evie.

"Without actually being thieves," added Carlos.

Evie laughed, amused.

Suddenly, the two heard music. This attracts Dude's attention. He jumps off Carlos' arms and runs straight to where the music originated.

"Looks like Dude's excited for the party," said Carlos.

"What about you?" asked Evie.

"We used to sing and dance on the Isle, so this will be no different," said Carlos. "Except that we're not vandalizing and wrecking havoc on a little town."

"Are you ever going to miss that?" asked Evie.

"Not at all," said Carlos. "I'm happy here."

"Me too," said Evie.

"So long as we have each other, living here is worth it," said Carlos.

"There's one thing I don't understand," said Evie. "You wanted to be good, but you wanted to steal the wand... all for me. Why do you work so hard to impress me?"

"I noticed how close you and Mal are becoming. I guess I was just afraid I might lose you," said Carlos.

"Hey, there's no rule saying I can't have more than one best friend," said Evie. "You. Mal. Jay. You guys are my best friends. Better yet, you guys are my family. The best I can ask for."

"If I had a sister, I'm sure glad it's you," said Carlos.

"And if I ever had a little brother, I'm glad it's you," said Evie. "I will never leave you, Carlos. You're the first friend I've made and I won't even think for a second about abandoning you."

"Promise?" asked Carlos.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," replied Evie, doing the "cross my heart" gesture as well.

To Evie's surprise, Carlos leans closer and gives her a kiss on the check. Her mouth opened in shock and she could feel her cheeks burning up. She even touched the cheek where Carlos kissed her.

"You look surprised," said Carlos.

"Very," said Evie.

"What? There's no rule saying I can't kiss you too," said Carlos. Realizing how that sounds, he tries to correct himself. "I mean... on the cheek, of course. A kiss on the cheek... th-that's what I meant. N-Not the... well.. y-you know..."

Seeing Carlos stutter and struggle to juggle his words made Evie smile and almost laugh. It was one of the reasons she finds him adorable.

"Should we, uh, get to the party?" said Carlos, trying to escape the awkwardness.

Evie giggles silently. "Sure. Let's set it off."

Evie grabs hold of Carlos' hand and started running towards the party, dragging him along.

 **Set it off? Get it?**

 **Well, that's the final chapter. I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it. Leave a review and tell me what your think. This is where I say I'm taking another break from writing Descendants stories. I really want to wait until I see _Descendants 2_ to continue.**

 **Good day to you all.**


End file.
